1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus for using a pad electrode, which includes an embossing-shaped (or embossed-shape) conductive reflective layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display which is formed by using an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) that includes a hole-injection electrode, an electron-injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display apparatus emits light when excitons, which are generated when holes injected from the hole-injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron-injection electrode are combined, drop from an excitation state to a ground state.
Since an organic light-emitting display apparatus which is a self-emission display generally does not use (or need) an additional power source, it may be driven with a low voltage, and may be formed of a light film. Additionally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may provide higher-quality characteristics such as a wider viewing angle, higher contrast, and a more rapid response. Thus, it generally gains a lot of attention as a next-generation display apparatus.